Gone, and left to rot
by Rasenganchidori
Summary: Basically NaruIno at beginning, later NaruxAnko, Ino will be taken out of the pic later. This is my first fic, so plz constructive critisisam is allowed and just review, feedback PLZ


"Uzumaki Naruto, for causing bodily harm to Uchiha Sasuke, we here by sentence you to death in one year," one elderly man said. Everyone was in the courtroom, from the Rookie Nine to team Gai. The girls had tears in their eyes, save Tenten who was already dating Neji. The girls wern't crying for Naruto, but for Sasuke. He had his lung pierced by something. People thought it was Naruto's Rasengan, where it was actually Hebi-teme's sword, tounge thingy. "Lord Hokage told us you wanted to know who your parents were. We feel that though your are a _demon_, you deserve some pity. Do you want your so-called friends to hear?" the elderly man that had not spoken yet said. Naruto simply nodded. "Very well. The mother of Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina of the destroyed whirlpool country, no ninja ability listed. Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato. Genin team 5, of Rin Inuzuka, presumed dead, Obito Uchiha, Killed In Action, and Hatake Kakashi. Famous for his Use of Rasengan, Hiraishin No Jutsu and Shushin No Jutsu." Everyone except Jiriaya had a confused look on thier faces, the girls, save for Tenten, had stopped crying.

"WAIT THE DOBE IS THE SON OF A HOKAGE." yelled one snake loving emo-teme. The elders nodded. Sasugay ran up and tried to jab at naruto after activating the chidori. Blood spattered everywhere, and the girls all screamed. Sasugay smirked as he pulled his hand out of the demon-containers chest.

"Now who's the son of a Hokage? Not you!" Sasugay yelled to no-one in particular.

Suddenly a malicious sound reached everyones ears.

It was Naruto, a red and blue ball spinning in his hand. Slowly it began to gain small blade like images giving it shape like a shuriken.

In the blink of an eye he appeared in front of Sasuke and slamed the purple shurike into the transvestite's chest, derectly on his heart.

No one heard a scream, no howl of pain, no blood spurting, just a crash and a dull thud upon the ground.

"N-naruto, what happened to you, you look different," Ino asked the very feral looking boy, shrouded in blood red chakra. His orange and black jumpsuit flared like a tree in a gale. His blood red slitted eyes darted back and forth from the motionless body of the Uchiha, to the blonde beauty. Her eyes glazed over with never ending tears. Red accented her pale skinned cheeks as she breathed. Her large bust moved up and down slowly under the purple top she wore. her ribs visible under where her shirt stopped. He stopped looking her over and fell to the ground, backwards off of the rail he was standing on.

Hours later the boy awoke looking at an unfamilliar flower covered ceiling, laying in a purple colored futon. he stood up finding he was stripped of his shirt. He walked out of the room, quietly closing the sliding door.

"Where do you think your going, mister?" asked the voice of a familliar blond haired fifteen yearold kunoichi. "Tsunade-sama said you need rest after having Sasuke-teme's hand shoved in your back."

Just then he realized he was in Yamanaka Flowers, the flower shop in Konoha.

"Why am I here and why are you here Ino, shouldn't you be at the Uchiha's funeral?" He asked her.

"Well," she began as he looked at her with his cerulean blue orbs, "Umm, well, after Tsunade got done desecrating his body there was nothing left to hold a funeral with."

He just keept looking her over, stopping at her legs and rather large bust. She noticed this and walked over to him teasingly slow.

"So see anything you like?" she asked the blonde male. He began to blush and didn't reply immediately, "Actually... _yes_,". he whispered the last part. Stealthily he made his way to her.

He leaned down so his face was centimeters apart. "Do _you _like what you see?" He asked her in a quiet but seductive voice. A light blush accented her face as she looked over his chest.

He took the blush as a yes, and wrapped his toned arms around her frame.

TIME SKIP A WEEKS

Ino had gotten over the Transvestites death rather quickly, As did Sakura, who took permanent leave to Suna, where Gaara and her hit it off. Ino thought Sakura just liked emo boys.

Strangely Ayame, the waitress for Ichiraku Ramen started dating Lee, with a few rules, One no Gai worshipping or flames of youth shit in front of her. And two, which was her favorite, NEW CLOTHES, because girls love shopping. (A/N: I'm a guy and just know this cause my girlfriend forces me to go with her, (crys anime tears))

Hinata got with Shino, who was actually buzzing with joy when she said yes. Neji got with Tenten who forcibly ripped the thirty-nine and a half inch pole out of the stoic Hyuuga's ass.

As for our two blonds, well lets whatch shall we.

Naruto and Ino were sitting on their new couch in the apartment they bought last week with part of Naruto's inheritance, holding each other. Well Ino was clinging onto Nauto for dear life when a spider crawled on her leg. He put a small amout of chakra into his finger and flicked it out of the window.

"Ino-chan," he said, "you know in the week since we moved in here, I still haven't taken you to dinner."

"Yea, I know but we spent most of the time moving in here." She whispered.

"Where do you want to go, tonight," he asked her, a slight blush adorning his face.

"I don't know, just something that has lots of seafodod."

He gave his signature fox grin and said, "I know just the place."

Two blond blurs were seen by all in the streets of Konoha. To the untrained civillians, they thought the Yondaime was back.

POLLS

Should I change the pairing, If you want I will, but NO NARUHANABI OR NARU HINATA

Naru Anko,

NaruTema

NaruTayu

NaruHana

Poll 2

Should there be a crossover?

Bleach

Foory Coory

Tekken

Thank you


End file.
